


bow down for you

by Anonymous



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Drunk Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, seungjun’s slutty red shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “im your present.” hyojin deadpanned, “so youre gonna fuck my face”.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	bow down for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pen15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/gifts), [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/gifts).



> weeeoooo merry christmas this was supposed to be a drabble oh Well
> 
> big shout outs to pennington the 15th and bazzy for prompting this and giving me ideas for my rotten little brain

„minkyun _please. _“, changyoon begged while downing his drink in one go, face scrunching up like the wrapping paper they tore off from all the presents.  
„i am begging you with every cell of my shrivelled rotten heart, please take this dare back“. He had tears glistening in his eyes and took minkyuns hands in his own, pleading with his entire face.  
„nope, a dares a dare“, the brunette only replied, swatting his hands out of changyoons death grip. He took a sip from his drink and turned to the rest of the group who were staring at him in horror.  
„i dare seungjun to put this fucking hideous bow on his dick. If he thinks it's so pretty he can decorate his best piece with it“.  
The man in question wasn't even really listening, just staring at the ceiling from his spot on the couch where he had planted himself on hyojin, sprawled out on top of him, unmoving ever since he was dared to chug two cups of wyatts „extra special cannon christmas punch“ which seemed to only consist of a drop of childrens christmas juice mixed with whatever high percentage trash wyatt found rummaging through the liquor store. The name wasnt an overexaggeration because it fucking knocked you off your feet like, well, a cannon.  
Changyoon looked like he was genuinely about to start crying and like he regret ever suggesting spending christmas eve with his stupid friends who liked to play stupid drunk dare games. minkyun only snickered into his cup with the most shit eating grin anyone had ever seen while hyojins cheeks had apparently made it a mission to colour themselves the exact colour of his dark red hair, and seungjun was only chuckling more, way too intoxicated for his own good.  
„i don't know if seungjun is in the condition to put anything on himself right now“, changyoon tried, and moved to hide the giant sparkling red bow, but minkyun already snatched it out of his hand and tossed it to hyojin who only regarded him with a dumbfounded expression.  
“Well, if mr seungjun doesnt wanna put the bow on his dick /himself/ , how about i dare mr hyojin here to help him with that”, he fluttered his eyelashes and hyojin looked like he wanted to either kill minkyun, or himself right this second.  
“Bro you can't dare me to do that, we said no touching” he stuttered, shoving seungjun off his lap who rolled over like a bag of potatoes and landed on the floor with a small “ouchh”.  
“No /bro/”, minkyun sneered, “/you/ said no touching. I'm daring you to slap that ugly ass bow on where the sun dont shine”.  
Seungjun seemed weirdly content with that decision and ripped his slutty red shorts off in one clumsy motion.  
“Im.” he slurred, momentarily staring into nothing before catching himself and continuing. “I'm the biggest present here anyways”, he grinned to himself as if he just made the best joke in the history of jokes and hyojin was briefly considering the choice of maybe just killing seungjun, but a dare /was/ a dare indeed, so he just gritted his teeth and grabbed the extraordinarily ugly bow out of minkyuns little devil racoon hands. __

________“If you don't want to wake up in a body bag tomorrow, i'm really hoping that you showered this morning”, hyojin let out shakingly in an attempt to overplay his nervousness and finished his bubbly red drink in one gulp hoping that maybe the liquid sliding down his throat would wash the bright blush right off his cheeks with it.  
It wasn't like he had never seen his best friends dick, it was only that he hadn't ever seen it up close. And it also wasnt like he hadnt /imagined/ seeing seungjuns dick up close before, just not drunk on christmas with their friends watching and waiting to make stupid jokes about it like a pack of hungry hyeänas.  
hyojin tried to ignore seungjuns weirdly pretty dick, because /of course/ lee seungjuns dick had to be pretty too and just focused on slapping the ugly plastic bow onto it.  
Everyone in the room cheered like stupid school girls but the noise that excaped seungjuns throat when hyojins hand touched his dick was unfortunately not overthrown from the background noise.  
“I just. I just sneezed or something”, seungjun stuttered out and blushed terribly, while changyoon continued screaming and minkyun tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard.  
“YOU JUST FUCKING MOANED”, minkyun wheezed, “from getting a fucking BOW stuck to your dick” _____ _ _ _

____________“it was a SNEEZE!”, seungjun yelled and buried his head in his hands, knowing he would never live this down.  
“ah yes if that was a sneeze would you like to explain why youre hard right now”, changyoon said, amused disgust and happiness over his friends misfortune plastered on his face.  
the emberassment of having to answer that question was saved because in that moment wyatt returned from his takeout run and startled all of them with a high pitched shriek.  
“why the FUCK are you not wearing pants jesus christ” he sped right to the kitchen to get a drink and all they could hear was a muttered “theres no alcohol that will make me forget this”.  
the extra special christmas cannon punch was kicking all of their asses so without thinking minkyun bent over and yanked the bow off of seungjuns dick who bit his lip so hard it drew blood to avoid making a noise.  
‘jesus christ what kind of glue did they put on this’ he whined while putting on his shorts again and hyojin tried to ignore the way seungjuns dick had twitched and how heavy he had drawn his breath in when the bow was ripped off.  
he tried to ignore that his friend wasnt even wearing underwear, tried to ignore just how /short/ those fucking shorts were and tried to stop thinking about how a dick could be that pretty. but hyojin being hyojin and inhumanly drunk, horny, and in love with his best friend, he failed miserably and every time he tried to /not/ think about any of those things they rushed to the front of his brain like some kind of weird desire-powered conveyor belt.  
the rest of the evening went by in a flash, everything around hyojin moved in slow motion but still 10 times as fast as it should, so he spent the next few hours in a drunken haze and before he knew it the bunch of them were curled up on the floor on some shitty makeshift blanket beds. everyone else was sleeping while hyojin was staring at the moon, thinking about how soft and milky seungjuns thighs had looked, as mesmerising as the moon itself.  
he was so lost in thoughts that his heart almost jumped out of his chest when seungjun turned around with a bright smile on his face and smacked the ugly bow right on hyojins exposed collarbone.  
“now youre my present!” he exclaimed, his voice ringing through the night as happy and clear as christmas bells and tiny sparks glittering in his eyes. hyojin was really beginning to wonder what exactly wyatt had put in the punch.  
hyojin didnt know what to say, it felt like all the blood from his brain had rushed straight to his dick and he couldnt grasp a clear thought as seungjun moved closer.  
he blinked a few times. “is that supposed to be a new game? everyone else is asleep you know”  
“i know”, seungjun huffed out, eyes dancing over the part of hyojins shoulder where his sweater had slid down.  
“and i dont wanna share my present with anyone else”  
He closed the space between them, kissing hyojin with a strange mix of drunk clumsiness and sober precision.  
hyojin wanted to punch himself for drinking so much, because he was finally kissing seungjun and even though everything around them seemed fuzzy and blurry, only the feeling of seungjuns lips on his burning itself into his heart crystal clear, he was terrifyed it would fade away the next morning. seungjun pushed him back onto the floor and stradled his waist. the strain of seungjuns cock against his made hyojins head spin even more so he tried to regain composure by deepening the kiss. seungjun pulled back and stared at hyojin with flushed cheeks and soft eyes before placing kisses down his jawline to his collarbones where he stopped. hyojin felt his heart hitch in his throat when seungjuns eyes met his and the blondes teeth wrapped around part of the bow and ripped it off, leaving only a sharp sting, a memory.  
hyojin hissed and sat up, moving until his back was against the wall and gestured for seungjun to join him.  
‘what the fuck are you doing’, seungjun whispered, trying not to wake the others while shuffling over.  
“im your present.” hyojin deadpanned, “so youre gonna fuck my face”.  
seungjun almost choked on his own spit and hyojin could make out his painfully hard looking cock through the thin fabric of his shorts. hyojin was too drunk and horny to care about how desperate he pulled down seungjuns pants and the other didnt notice either.  
hyojin kissed his thighs and through his hazy mind seungjun wondered how it was possible to make a touch seem as light as feathers yet as hard and heavy as fucking bricks and a memory of that dumb ‚which is heavier’ riddle crossed through his mind and he felt like he might finally figure it out. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________„fuck“, hyojin whispered as he breathed out and let his shuderring breath fan over the tip, that was already leaking precome, making seungjun hiss at the cold, a startling contrast to the heat radiating off of the olders fingertips,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Part of hyojin loved the way seungjun was whimpering under his touch, how much of a mess the blonde already was without any part of his cock being touched;, but the other, filthier part of him wanted seungjun to completely obliterate him, wanted himself to be the mess and for seungjun to fuck his throat raw., so he slowly lowered his head down to press a kiss to the tip before swirling his tongue around it, flicking over seungjuns frenulum.  
A string of curse words stumbled from his tongue as hyojin began sucking on the tip harder, slowly taking more and more of him into his mouth, using his tongue to circle around the shaft.  
He looked up again, making seungjuns eyes widen as he bobbed his head up and down before pulling off with a loud pop.  
seungjun was convinced hyojin stored some kind of weird pyrokinetic power in his lips because he could see stars like the older had caused some kind of ripple in the fabric of reality as he began sucking seungjuns balls while moving one hand to jerk him off slowly.  
He licked one slow strip all the way up to the tip before wrapping his mouth around seungjuns cock.  
„you think you can take all of me?“, he asked, pulling on hyojins hair to stop the motion.  
„not sure, but for all i care you can fuck my mouth like a fleshlight“, he let out, and seungjun felt his soul leave his body.  
“you are such a fucking slut” he chuckled and didnt miss how hyojins dick twitched. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________„you like it when someone talks down to you like that?“, he mocked, and when hyojin pretended to not hear him, instead focused on stroking seungjuns cock as if it was a canvas and hyojins tongue was trying to paint the fucking mona lisa on him he used his last composture to grip the others hair and pull his face off of him, tilting his neck so their eyes met.  
hyojin sat up a bit, throwing all caution out the window and moved closer, his reply barely audible, eyes burning into seungjuns.  
„no. I like it when /you/ talk to me like that“.  
seungjun briefly wondered if humans had more than one soul because he was sure he felt another one leave his body and it took all strength he had to not bust right then and there.  
He waited a bit before thrusting his hips forward, pulling out muted whimpers from hyojins mouth that mixed with his own barely contained whimpers.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________With the alcohol still clowding his senses seungjun seemed to only be focussed on how tight the others throat was and how beautiful he looked, eyes half closed and filling with tears, lips swollen and red, spit sliding down his chin onto the spot that was still red from the sticky bow, hair tousled and falling into his face.  
Hoping he was not being too rough but also barely being able to contain the growing heat pooling in his stomach as if someone had slid some kind of liquid fire into his guts his hips began to stutter forward, fucking in and out of hyojins mouth faster and deeper.  
When hyojin brought his hands up to massage seungjuns thighs and balls, he lost it, pulling out of his mouth and spinning the both of them around, pressing hyojins back against the wall and positioning himself in front of him before ramming his cock down hyojins throat again and again until the figure under him was a writhering and trembling mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________„fuck. fuck fuck fuck hyojin im close“, seungjun groaned and when hyojin let his jaw hang completely loose he gained even deeper access and suddenly the stars around him exploded when hyojin swallowed and closed his throat around seungjun, making him come hot and fast, his hips now standing still, cock still buried in hyojins throat, the olders nose pressed up against his pelvis.  
hyojin swallowed his cum all at once, the lack of air making his tears now spill over, leaving streaks down his face.  
seungjun slumped down to his knees, legs violently shaking, feeling like he was gonna get hard again just from how fucked out and beautiful hyojin looked._ his eyes wandered lower and stopped at the tent in hyojins trousers so he pulled them down to reveal the most painful looking erection he had ever laid eyes on. ‘maybe you should get that checked out, it looks like someone poisoned your dick’ seungjun chuckled before pressing his lips to hyojins inner thigh who only hissed and gritted his teeth. ‘why dont you suck it out then and stop kissing my thighs”, he spat, pulling on seungjuns hair to make him look up. “but your legs are so pretty jinnie” the other cooed, bony hands wandering over his body, and when he lowered his head again to return the blowjob favour the weight of the booze and his orgasm hit him all at once and he passed out cold, slumping against hyojins stomach. hyojin didnt move, solely concetrating on every inch of seungjuns body that was pressing against his, setting every cell on fire as if they were short circuiting. he didnt want to move his friend but hyojins dick was hurting so much he felt like his balls were cristallizing, like turning into actual glittering blue christmas balls and maybe he was glad that seungjun passed out so he could revel in his own drunken misery without the little imp making fun of his blue balls. judging from how much the room now smelled like dicks anyways, hyojin knew their friends would not let them forget this until they were in their grave, so he didnt bother cleaning up and just softly shoved his sack-of-potatoe friend off his body and rolled over, letting the booze and the sleep overtake his horny brain. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
